


The swamp

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan travels through a swapt to reach the nearest city after being forced to walk the plank.





	The swamp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: swamp)

Logan regretted his idea as soon as he walked out of the small village, but he couldn't go back.

That damn bastard named Sabretooth had made him walk the plank about a mile away from the fishing town he had just left. Luckily for him the few people who lived there had helped him as soon as they had seen him struggle to swim towards the coast, rescuing him with a small boat.

Logan had been brought to the nearest house and was offered hospitality until a ship that could get him to a bigger city would pass. The fishermen said that the last time that happened was a couple of months before, therefore the marine officer had to wait for at least a few more weeks.

The captain had then asked where the nearest city was.

“Fifty miles to the north.” a fisherman had answered. “But there is no path, you would have to pass through the swamp. Our boats can't sail there because the coast is full of sandbanks.”

Logan had reflected about it. He could walk there in a few days or wait for weeks. Considering for how long he had been held prisoner by the pirates he couldn't waste any more time.

He decided to rest for the night, getting some supplies and a knife; unfortunately he couldn’t get a better weapon because the fishermen didn't own any.

And so at dawn he had left the village. At the moment he was walking towards the north, his boots ankle deep in mud, and sweating profusely for the muggy weather. He was surrounded by hungry mosquitoes that stung him everywhere they could and he knew that there were even more dangerous animals there: crocodiles, cougars, poisonous snakes…

He regretted not having a sword with him, but at least he had a useful weapon.

He groaned in annoyance, cutting the plants that blocked his path.

In the evening he found a tree with a thick low branch on which he could rest. He had no way of lighting a fire in such a humid place, therefore he hoped that his alternative was good enough for his safety.

He ate some smoked fish and a few crackers, drinking much less water than he wanted to. He had been able to walk way less than he had planned, he had to save as much water as he could if he wanted to survive.

He kept his hand closed around his knife’s handle while sleeping. Obviously he didn't rest well, waking up at every unusual sound in his proximity and every time he felt touched. Most of the times it was a bug, but a couple of times it had been a bird. Nothing dangerous, but he couldn’t let his guard down.

As soon as the sun rose again he got down and started to walk again.

That torture went on for a few days, but at the end Logan managed to walk out of that swamp.

He had lost some weight, he was thirsty as hell because he had finished his water and he was feeling itchy everywhere because of mosquito bites.

He sighed in relief at the sight of a small city right in front of him. He could finally go back to his vessel and hunt those damn pirates down. He wouldn’t fall into their traps ever again!


End file.
